El demonio con bello rostro La lujuria te consumir
by ayumi-oneechan
Summary: Él es un hombre misterioso, calculador y lujurioso. Lo que más le importa: El sexo. Lo que más anhela: El calor de un cuerpo. Dos personas, un hombre y una mujer: Su mejor amigo y su novia. Dos cuerpos que le ofrecen lo que busca. HinaSasuNaru. Yaoi-Heter


Bueno, sé que no soy conocida en esta página, pero me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad a este fic.

El fic, en sí, no es apto para sensibles y mucho menos para homofóbicos. Aunque no es del todo yaoi, es más como un triangulo "amoroso". Pero le quedaría mucho mejor el término "sexual", pero dejémoslo en el primero.

**Summary: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**Prólogo**

Es la mañana de un nuevo día y él, en estos momentos, está despierto; mientras su acompañante aún duerme plácidamente escondiendo la mitad de su desnudez bajo las sabanas blancas.

El sol brilla a plenitud.

Escucha un bostezo y se da la vuelta.

Su atuendo aún no lo tiene completo.

-Hora, día, mes. Dímelo todo que no recuerdo-. Somnoliento talla sus ojos. Se sienta en la cama y mira a su alrededor; pareciese que se acaba de despertar de un letargo de más de cien años; siempre ha sido tan despistado, aún más cuando despierta.

-Ocho de la mañana. Sábado 13 de Marzo del año 2008-. Responde en orden; lo último como un extra que sabe, no está de más.

-¡Oh! Es verdad. Hoy en la noche quedaste con ella-. Se aclara la voz. Al pronunciar la frase subraya con un tono hostil la última palabra. Despeina aún más sus dorados cabellos.

-No me digas, ¿estas celoso?- Una sonrisa maliciosa pero discreta adornaba la exquisitez de su pálido rostro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo celoso?!- alzó la voz-…bueno, un poco-. Murmuró para sí, avergonzado por haber dado en el clavo.

-Ah, por cierto. ¿Hoy no debes ayudar en el restaurante?-, el joven moreno tranquilamente le recordó. Está por apuntar el penúltimo botón de su camisa, pero unos brazos lo sorprenden por atrás. El rubio que antes estaba en la cama lo abraza vigorosamente desde su espalda. Sus brazos rodean su torso y su cara hundida en su nuca olfatea ese aroma que lo enloquece. El aroma que desprende el moreno.

-Hueles bien, Sasuke-. Embelesado deja caer sus parpados y absorbe lo más que puede su olor.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?!- Acaba de darse cuenta del significado de las palabras antes dichas por el moreno a las que no le prestó demasiada atención, no la necesaria.

-Estás muerto-. Musitó al casi perder la paciencia. Se deshizo del abrazo. Llevó casi a rastras al rubio para que se lavara, y lo acabó de despertar con unas cuantas cachetadas y un empujón hacia el servicio.

Sasuke Uchiha siempre actúa rebosante de seguridad y arrogancia. Eso lo convertía en alguien que no se debe subestimar. Es alguien que debes temer, y por lo general guardar distancia. Es un muchacho que traza sus propias normas y posee la fuerza y convicción para mover masas. Sus palabras son breves pero sabias, seguras de sí mismas. Es calculador y codicioso. Aprovecha cada oportunidad para su propio beneficio sin importar qué o quién esté en medio. _"La culpa es suya por entrometido",_ dice con desprecio.

En la institución educativa a la que asiste es muy popular, aunque no siempre por cosas buenas. Nadie se atreve a gritarle, oponerse a sus demandas, ó, peor aún, a insultarle; pero algunas veces se oyen insultos ante este caballero con algo más que una armadura, por que no la necesita. Su propio corazón es un arma tan cortante como un diamante.

_"El tipo este es marica; no es más que un presumido"._ El imprudente, en ese momento, firma su acta de defunción sin siquiera saberlo. Y, de algún lugar, hace acto de presencia nuestro héroe, Sasuke Uchiha, con su caminar pausado y certero a cada paso; su ademanes tan refinados, su majestuosidad, y su indiferencia y soberbia dignas de un príncipe. Se detiene y lo mira, de los pies a la cabeza, de la cabeza a los pies, y, de nuevo, lo hace dos veces más.

-Soy bisexual.

Al aclararlo, desaparece, tan misteriosamente como su llegada y su propia existencia lo son para unos simples plebeyos que no comprenden nada. Ni el peso que sus propias palabras acarrean. Y por no comprenderlo su existencia es arruinada, como una lección de por vida.

En alrededor tres días después, todos y cada uno de esos imprudentes, son devastados, junto con su familia por un terremoto que tiene nombre: Sasuke Uchiha. Trabajo, estudio, estabilidad económica y comodidades se les es arrebatado todo. Hasta la última pizca de felicidad que solían tener se les es arrancada frente a sus ojos. Impotentes, inútiles de hacer nada. Todo empezó por un simple comentario.

En efecto, ese hombre no conocía la palabra miedo, ni tampoco la palabra límites. La persona más cruel sobre la faz de la tierra vestía las mejores ropas y poseía una inusual belleza. Una belleza imposible de ignorar. En algún momento vas a ser tentado por la seducción de la que es poseedor. Su lujuriosa mirada sembrará una llama en tu interior que no podrás apaciguar, sólo él puede decidir cuando dejará de jugar contigo. El malvado demonio de bello rostro es tentador tanto para hombres como para mujeres. Si no te cuidas, sucumbirás ante él.

En la noche, tal como se dijo antes, había quedado con una mujer. Comían y conversaban sin mayor esfuerzo.

Vestía una camisa de cuello y mangas largas, color negra; llevaba una pequeña parte del pecho descubierto. No está muy interesado en nada y no demuestra lo contrario. Ella, por su parte, habla cuando el silencio le agobia y el ambiente se torna incomodo. Su sencillo atuendo hace centrar toda la atención en su hermoso rostro. Pálido como la leche.

Extendió su mano y acarició la mejilla del joven. Él cogió la mano entre las suyas y la besó.

-Vamos. Quiero hacerlo-. El hombre susurró sin soltar su mano.

-Por favor, Sasuke. Estamos comiendo. Compórtate-. La chica avergonzada, guardaba la compostura.

-Quiero decir. Espera terminamos de comer-. Sonríe, se altera un poco, pero no lo demuestra, por que lo dicho anteriormente sonaba como si le rechazase.

El moreno sonrió y asintió en silencio.

Sus cuerpos desnudos gozaban del placer de la carne y del placer que emana un cuerpo. Embriagados por la lujuria se acariciaban.

Él está encima, sus cabellos son acariciados por la fémina bajo sus brazos. Los cabellos de ella, color índigo tan largo y suave desparramado desordenadamente se adhería por el sudor a su cara y hombros.

-Voy a entrar, Hinata-. Su voz está ronca de excitación. Entrelazan sus manos y despacio la invade rítmicamente. Se mueve, sus caderas lo hacen solas. Lentamente y con una fuerza desgarradora. Aumenta el ritmo y ya no conoce ni sabe nada. Todo se pierde del mundo o, al contrario, es él quien desaparece de la tierra. Nada importa.

Al eyacular pierde aún más la noción de la realidad. La voz de ella, su voz, la habitación. Y Todo. Todo; se tornó negro.

-Apuesto a que lo hiciste con él hace poco-. Entre jadeos, la joven se acomoda a su costado y abraza el torso masculino, dispuesta a dormir.

-Ayer. Ayer en la noche lo hice con Naruto. Si es a lo que te refieres.

Sonrieron en silencio, cada cual por algo distinto.

Para él, siendo como es, el tener dos amantes a la vez le era muy beneficioso. Su mejor amigo y su novia; que a su vez, hace mucho habían tenido una relación. Aunque no podía ser mejor; ninguno de los dos se molestaba por el otro; simplemente lo dejan pasar como algo normal para la época y para sus vidas. Por que con los dos se sentía muy bien, de distinta manera y a los dos los deseaba.


End file.
